Talk:Labour Party
The SDP plans on merging together with the other parties, so you should put me and my party members as members. HORTON11 21:13, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Darn, I was hoping you'd stay separate because of the rose thing (and I also like the name and logo). . . Anyway because I don't want to have too many Labour parties I will just say that the old Labour members were part of the SDP. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:21, November 3, 2011 (UTC) TM what's wrong with you today, leaving out people and changing logos without permission. The old Labour and SDP ARE JOINING!!! Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:06, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I know Labour is joining, but I thought the SDP was not going to join because the logo had no rose. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Green Party They're separate. There must be a small leftist party to even things out, and also it's cool to have a separate green party. It will also make the Congress chart look better. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:01, January 6, 2012 (UTC) : Why do keep thinking who control things outside your party. You don't, it's never been like that. Stop. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:04, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :: The greens have no reason to merge. And Labour was removed from history, remember? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:04, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: I don't think Labour was erased, but You don't control the Greens or Labour so I can merge them which i've already done. I don't merge your parties or try to stop them to merge. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :::: Fine, I will give an MOTC to the Green Party right now. They should not merge, I don't want a huge gigantic leftist party to represent all leftists except for CPL.nm which is banned from merging by Yuri. There must be a separate Green Party that strongly focuses on the environment, not labour issues. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:07, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::: There can be Green labour duh. Also yeah Labour has been erased. But I still control the Greens so you would be giving a MOTC for us. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:09, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Not really. I still control his vote. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:11, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I will stop undoing for now, but the Greens must remain separate. There needs to be a separate Green Party, for the reasons that were first posted under this header. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:13, January 6, 2012 (UTC) It's still apart of Labour, idk what you say. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :It will not be a part of Labour in the near future. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:16, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I mean, really. You will probably switch to a new party in a few months, what's the point of merging EVERY left party except for CPL.nm? There NEEDS to be some separate ones. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:17, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Ummmkay that's good for you. Make your own leftist party. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:20, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::K, I will take over the Green Party. Jackson Welsh will no longer be in party history. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:21, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::NOOOOOO ARE YOU MENTALLY CHALLANGED!!!! CAN YOU NOT READ AND PROCESS THINGS!!!! :::#THE GREEN PARTY IS NOT YOUR PARTY :::#YOU ARE NOT A ADMIN AND EVEN IF YOUR WERE YOU CAN'T CHANGE SHIT LIKE THIS :::#MAKE ANOTHER PARTY NOT TAKING OVER THE GREEN PARTY. :::#Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:24, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Um, I posted my other comment before you posted yours. And you have forfeited your rights to the Green Party when you dropped your MOTC and made him switch to Labour. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:26, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::AGAIN CAN YOU NOT PROCESS THINGS!!! THE GREEN PARTY DOES NOT EXIST ANYMORE IT MERGED WITH THE LABOUR PARTY CREATE A NEW PARTY DAMMIT!!! Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:28, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I want it to be a green party, not some other random leftist party. Green Party is perfect for that. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:19, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Make a new party called the Nature Party or the Tree Party or Green Activists Party. Just not the Green Party. Learn to process information. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:20, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Why do you keep talking about "learning to process information"? I am, but your reasons are crap. There is no reason to make a new party. The Green Party is the STANDARD name for green parties, not Nature Party or Ecology Party. And I like the current Green Party. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:24, January 6, 2012 (UTC) NHS There is an NHS mentioned in the law. HORTON11: • 12:50, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Leadership Even though I'm not a big fan of this party, I don't know how well it will survive without you as leader Marcus. You're a big part of the wiki and I don't know if any will be as well suited as you to run this party. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 01:35, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Not that i've wanted to quit the wiki, I want to take a back seat on the politics. I think apart of this being a realistic country and being true to a political landscape, (in a european model) is poor election results. I think I've made huge strides in establishing the party, but the voters spoke. 2014 we'll have a mock election for leadership and Justin or a new member will take over. It'll be like a reverse David Miliband, I was in frontline politics but want to play a more softer role. If I ever get into politics my career hopefully would be like that. Stuggle - build up - leadership, sucessful reforms - drop - and quitting on your own terms or quitely retiring. Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:58, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "So long and good night." - MCR Well I will stay true to my word, by the end of this year I am retiring from the federal Lovian political landscape. My character Marcus will start a Party for centrist leftists and will run in local elections. I don't want to plan my "political" funeral too soon but I want to arange somethings, who will take over and and the direction of the Party. I am planing to stay strictly local and focus on Clyemne, and I will win it (too optimistic?), and other small councils dedicating my time to those. Of course i'll focus on the federal level and vote in all elections just it's too much. Also as a "master" of realism I never would want to have one person (i.e. Marcus Villanova) be GOvernor, MOTC, MInister of Earth, Local Counciler, and State counciler, it's not real bro. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:23, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Please continue as a Labour party member. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:48, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Nah. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:51, June 3, 2013 (UTC) You can always have separate characters make up your different positions. :P Anyway, you can just retire as leader and remain a backbencher, or even not even in Congress but still a party member. At least don't make a new party. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:52, June 3, 2013 (UTC) It's simply to focus more on Clymene and create a strong local party which focus is completely on State's rights, and local politics. The don't worry the party will still lobby and propose bills concerning local politics and state's rights. I hope Marcel in any condition, active or semi, will take over and make it his own. I'm retiring the Villanova Family and leaving me to do some other work. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:02, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :Good night, sweet prince. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 21:06, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :Why don't you just run as part of the Clymene Labour Party? :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:12, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :::That I feel would imply all support comes from Clymene and wouldn't want us to stick to one state representing it's views. Plus i'm still a leftist and nationalism doesn't float my boat. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:15, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Member I want to join the labour party however I still think you should join with the CNP. I don't understand why some people laughed at me in chat because of it. It would be good and it would help Lovia. Hashtag Hey hashtag i remember you, and welcome! You should use Four ~ because it can show that you wrote the comment on talk pages. It might get use to doing though but it helps everyone. Well the CNP and I have ideological differences but I do respect Hoffmann and the Party because we do agree on 40% of the issues concerning political (not election) and social issues, not enough for a merger. The only reason we laughed was maybe for that and the constant bickering we engage in between each other. That and other political things you'll learn soon. Hope you join full time! And welcome to Lovia!!! Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:56, June 5, 2013 (UTC) United Left Here are a few logos I started. I'll probably make some more today or tomorrow. HORTON11: • 18:02, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Go into Chat if you can! Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:05, June 21, 2013 (UTC) (If anyone wants to donate a logo please do!) Also we still have a few matters to adress. Platform, leadership, connection with unions, RLP, NPO. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:46, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi I'm back! Have I missed a merger or something? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 19:09, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Well I do hope so. I've started to work on the party page on my notepad. So hopefully you'll stay with us in UL. HORTON11: • 19:22, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Of course! Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 19:24, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey we still have to work out the issues above in case for this to be finalized. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:49, June 21, 2013 (UTC) united left 1.png|UL1 United Left.png|UL2 unitedleft.png|Tri-color UL ehhh unitedlefts.png|All colors of the left? ul3.png|UL3 SDaP logoNA.png|Maybe :o Charleston Labour I understand you took Charleston away from me, well partially. I'm getting a house in Clymene, it's time you taste your own medicine. -Sunkist- (talk) 22:57, July 10, 2013 (UTC) : Time for some logical points. First off, No one has Charleston hopefully you realize that and don't make weird comments. If you mean that one has a "monopoly" on the town due to interest then you are kidding yourself, Marcel has done alot and so have you instead of acting like a you have a birthright to the town (which you campaigned against) act cooperatively and don't just assume that you deserve it, the voters spoke and the voiced their opinion through democracy. Third, the election was a tie I hope you noticed, this isn't an opinion but it proved that both of you are equally deserving to work together and make Charleston better. Fourth, again for someone you preaches "people before politics" your doing the opposite, Clymene has been stricken by an inactive governor where nothing has taken place at all, healthcare done against the people's standards, no state council, and no actual actions to better the people's lives. So for someone who is claiming that its "people before politics" you'll then be supporting or trying to stop progress in the state for mere political reasons. Marcel actually has interest in Charleston, you don't have it in Clymene. Fifth, I seriously hope you start reconsidering the way you come across to tell people things like this especially if you hope to enter public office. Making quick jabs, and escalating things isn't liked with your opposition much less the people supporting you, its embarrassing. Tbh, yes I know you love Charleston as I love Clymene, but to play these political games is sad, if you move to Clymene do it out of wanting to and to improve the state not to run it into the ground, the current leadership is doing that already. Hopefully you work with Marcel to improve Charleston not tear it down or abstain, I know Marcel will do good and you will too. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:14, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::: I never had the town, I care very much about it and I want to do alot with it. It's not my birthright, I understand that. You sent someone to Charleston, and you made them look like a god, becuase in Lovia you can build as many schools as you want and become a king and run off that. You could of stayed at you're end of the country, and I would of stayed at mine, you started it and you escalated it, you began the jabs first and I'm not backing down. Never did I say I wanted to destroy Clymene, I want to improve it, I want to make it better, and I'll do that with new schools, hospitals, charity programs. I want to help the people of Clymene, like Labour wants to help Charleston. I'm not playing at my own game, I'm just playing yours Mr. Villanova. ::: I'm already in public office, and I can assure you, when realism comes into play, I'm quite electable, I'm just mean when it comes to the BS of Lovia. Also, all that "people before politics" is a roleplaying act, I understand Lovia is FOR politics, see you don't understand I have a clear line between OOC and IC. The politics of my character and how he acts in Lovia is completely different then how I am in real life (I'm quite liberal and almost a socialist when it comes to economic policy), and I find it odd that you took personal jabs AT ME in a real life prospective when I'm simply just doing what Lovia was for, politics and fun. That wasn't cool of you. -Sunkist- (talk) 23:49, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::: And don't take things so offensively, I'm just RPing, I think Clymene needs some competition! -Sunkist- (talk) 23:57, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Under the impression I birth people and send them somewhere. Marcel is a new user, he does what he likes I don't control him and he does what he wants. He did build alot of schools but only because throughout the years (meaning the founding of the wiki) such random topics like settlements or education have been ignored, so while he did maybe go just a tad too far he was helping the peoplein the state. Again i've said this through and through but, its politics and political parties run everywhere. If the people didn't want labour in Charleston then they wouldn't have voted for Marcel. Again Labour will of course work with everyone in Charleston don't worry. Already in public office? where? (no sarcasm, genuine interest). Yeah I do too, many people like Timey and Oos to a degree I think, and TMV do that, I guess, I shoulda done the same like make my character a Christian moderate or something, because I put my OOC through IC so the "Socialist Athiest Trade Unionist" is irl and in game. But whatever. Again didn't think many people actually did that so I thought the character was also OOC, if it isn't im sorry, if it is then...no comment :p Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:41, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Sunkist, just because you have the same name as the town doesn't mean you magically have some sort of right to it! And by the way, I didn't make the Education Trust to annoy you, or interfere with your work, I just did it because I wanted to make a contribution to our hometown. I know I went a bit far with it, but you should be happy that I'm helping develop a town you love so much! And if you were to help improve the schools, hospitals etc. of Clymene, I'm sure Marcus and Justin would be very supportive, rather than saying that you stole Clymene from them! And I really hope we can work together well on the town council to help improve Charleston. Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 06:58, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Also, all I did was notice the lack of schools in Charleston and set two up. I don't know why Sunkist had to interpret that as me stealing the town from him Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 07:03, July 11, 2013 (UTC) He was saying apparently this was IC, I could say the same I guess i was IC. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:11, July 11, 2013 (UTC)